


A Period Piece

by SheepShit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, He jsut obtained a daughter give him a lil time, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I attempted to me somewhat accurate with the time perido which is like 1200, Menstruation, Other, Periods in the medieval times, This is set pretty early on after they meet so, also i assume he figured out what a period is in one of his many years of living but like, but thats hard so just, he's trying ok, like blood periods, medieval times make things hard to understand, short and sweet, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Ciri gets her period for the first time and Geralt awkwardly helps. Or rather, two mostly clueless individuals are going to have to figure out what to do with some vagina blood. Basically, a short fluff piece
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	A Period Piece

“uhmm, Geralt?”  
She sounded nervous and uncertain. 

Geralt looked up from the fire he was constructing and focused his gaze towards the bushes where Ciri was crouched down. He’d been turned away to give her some privacy as she relieved herself, but her tone of voice didn’t bode to anything good. 

“You okay? Is anyone else there?”

He leaned his head to the side, trying to see if someone was stirring up trouble, but let out a breath when he confirmed she was alone. His brows furrowed. What could possibly be wrong? She was just taking a piss, right? Was- Was something wrong with her.. err ...bodily functions?

“Nono, it’s just me, but…”  
She paused for a moment and looked up from the bush. Her cheeks were red, and she looked like she was struggling to keep eye contact.

“...There’s, uhm”  
She hesitated. 

“There’s blood?”  
She finished, more a question than a statement. 

Geralt's eyebrows flew upwards. Oh... oh. He paused for a moment.

“Do you want me to get you some moss or, uhm?”

He was fairly certain there was blood moss around. It worked well when it came to soaking up blood for injuries. He was pretty sure it’s what women generally used to help with the curse, as well. 

“So it’s normal?”  
Her tone of voice was calmer now, more curious than concerned.

“Oh yeah, yeah”  
He nodded and stood up, scanning the area for what was needed. Quickly, he saw a small patch of the light green moss. Gently he picked up a handful, brushing off most of the dirt before walking back towards Ciri.

“Women get it in their young teens, I believe? Essentially, it means you can get pregnant now?”  
He explained briefly, albeit unsure. Looking away Geralt handed the moss over to her. He’d have to figure out if everything he was saying was accurate. 

“Oh”  
She carefully placed the moss in her bloody garments as Geralt occupied himself with the fire. When she finished, she sat herself down next to him, holding her hands over her belly.

“Is your stomach bothering you?”  
His brows furrowed in concern and he focused his attention on the girl. She shrugged, 

“It's probably fine... since it’s normal?”

They both went quiet for a while, unsure of how to continue. Geralt wanted to help, he was just uncertain on exactly how. It was at times like this he wished Yennefer was still with him. She’d know what to do here, and she’d know how to help. Jaskier as well. He probably knew more about this stuff, and as annoying as the man could be at times. He certainly had a knack for knowing emotional things that could comfort. Unlike Geralt…

In the corner of his eye, he could see Ciri curling together in a ball. Her head leaning on her knees and her hands gripping her feet. She resembled a little wolf pup, all curled up. With her big eyes, her sharp nose and her fluffy hair, too. It would have made a cute sight, if only she didn’t look like she was in pain. 

Tomorrow they would get to the nearest town and find some herbs and cotton. They would have a rather awkward conversation with a shopkeeper but come out of it wiser. Geralt would make sure to find something that would make her feel better and educate himself greater on something that would be a recurring future for his child of surprise. 

But then and there, at that moment, all he could do was lean an arm behind Ciri and let her rest against his side. Shyness and uncertainty from the princess be damned. Without a warm cup of tea to soothe her cramps, she’d have to survive the night with Geralt as a substitute for comfort. It would be enough.


End file.
